You Don't Know Everything
by booklover484
Summary: Bella Swan, Daughter of Poseidon & twin sister of the famous Percy Jackson, was send to Forks to gather allies for the upcoming Titan war. What happens when Percy and Annabeth along with some of the others shows up with an army of monsters on their tails?


**Hey guys! I have finally revised it! This is now going to be a two-shot. This is set during Eclipse, when they were in the clearing practicing for the newborn army, and TLO, but Percy and Annabeth are already together and Luke hasn't been taken over by Kronos, yet. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer for entire story: All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Bella's POV**_

As the Cullen's practiced, Sam and Jacob watched them. While they did that I searched the woods, they were supposed to be here by now. By 'they', I meant Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Will, Thalia, and Nico. Before I could get any more worried, I heard they heavy thud of someone landing from a tree. I whirled around and came face to face with Thalia and Will.

I let out a sigh of relieve as I ran to greet them, "What took you guys so long? You're late! Where are the others?"

"Sorry, we had a little run in with Luke and he's chasing the others so they told us to go ahead a find you." Will, my boyfriend, informed me as I broke away from Thalia to give him a hug. He gave me a kiss on the lips as I pulled away. The other's surprise was so strong it was practically tangible.

"What the hell, Bella? Who is this guy and why are you kissing him?!" Edward asked me, outraged.

"We don't have time for this; the monsters could be here any second." Thalia murmured

"Speaking of seconds, the others are right there and they brought a little company." Will replied as he and Thalia notched their bows.

I spun around to see Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Grover come running into the clearing with Luke and an army of monsters behind him.

"Bella!" I heard Edward cry in horror. Will and Thalia looked back at him but I said without turning, "Just ignore him, I haven't told them anything."

They nodded their heads in understanding while I pulled on my necklace which transformed into my sword.

"We could use a little help here guys!" Grover screamed as they spun around to face the army of monsters, realizing that it was time to stop running and fight back.

"We're coming!" I screamed back as they charged.

Will, Thalia, and I charged into battle. Well, I tried to but before I could get more than ten feet Edward was in front of me blocking my path to the battle.

"Move, Edward!"

"No, Bella. It's too dangerous! You can't possibly know what you're doing."

"Edward, if you do not get out of my way, I won't hesitate to stab you; you will feel it. That goes for anyone one of you that tries to keep me out of this battle. I'm not about sit back and watch my friends get hurt! And I am trained for this, thank you very much! Now move!" I yelled while he stood their shocked, he's never seen this side of me; this battle driven side. Taking advantage of his shock I ran quickly around him and into the battle before anyone could stop me.

The first thing that came after me was a _dracaenae_. It slashed downwards and managed to cut my leg, deeply.

"Bella!" Edward called out again but I ignored him and focused on the _dracaenae_.

Percy laughed as he came to help me, "Looks like you're out of practice, baby sis."

"Oh, shut up and go help Grover, I don't need your help! And you're only a minute older." I replied as I killed it.

He stuck his tongue out at me before he went to help Grover.

The battle lasted for about fifteen more minutes. As I was killing the last monster I saw Luke come up behind Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Behind you!" I screamed but I was too late. Luke pulled her against his chest and held a knife against her throat.

Percy surged forward but Will and Nico held him back while we all stood rigidly still. We had no idea what Luke was going to do or what he was capable of. I heard an intake of breath behind us and was positive the others couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you, Luke!" Percy growled.

Luke just laughed and pushed the knife deeper in her throat causing Annabeth to cry out.

"Luke! Let her go!" I screamed and stepped out from behind the rest of the group.

"Izzy! Long time no see! How've you been?" he called out in surprised when he saw me.

"I'll be better if you let her go and leave!" I replied while glaring at him and tightening my grip on my sword.

"Luke!" Thalia yelled, speaking for the first time, she probably just got over her shock.

He didn't turn towards her but it was obvious he was listening to her as she continued on, "Let her go! Look at her, Luke! I can't believe you would do this. I can't believe you are _willing _to do this; to do this to Annabeth. The Annabeth we found on the street, the same seven year old girl you promised we would be a family to. You once swore on the River of Styx that you would never hurt her or me for that matter. Do you really want to break that oath? If our time together as a family meant _anything_ to you, you'll let her go."

Luke looked at Thalia sharply when she finished. He looked down at Annabeth and for a heartbeat I saw the old Luke, the Luke we all knew and loved. After a tense silence, he let her go and she ran into Percy's arms.

"Annabeth, Thalia, I'm so sorry." Luke whispered his eyes looking from Annabeth to Thalia, who was standing beside me.

"It's too late for sorry," Thalia whispered.

"You have to understand, the gods don't deserve to rule any longer." Luke persisted.

"If the Gods don't deserve to rule then what makes you think the Titans do." Annabeth snapped lifting her head up from Percy's chest.

Luke didn't answer but looked over at me and said, "It was nice seeing you again, Izzy."

"It'll be nice to see you again when I'm standing over your dead body," I snarled as Luke merely shook his head and started to walk out of the clearing keeping his eyes on us as he left.

When he finally walked out of our sight everyone rushed over to each other to check each other's injuries. I tried to walk over to them but I couldn't move my leg. I groaned and sat down. As soon as I was on the ground the Cullen's were surrounding me.

"Bella! What were you thinking?" Edward exclaimed as he knelt down beside me.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I've survived way worse than a cut to the leg, Edward."

As Carlisle started to look at my leg Sam and Jacob came over to us in their human form.

"The cut is deep; it may need some stich—" Carlisle got cut off when I yelled, "No, there's no need for stiches."

"Bella, yes there is the cut can get infected if it's not taken care of." Carlisle protested.

I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Will! Can you come heal my leg if you're done with everyone else?"

"Coming!" Will grunted as Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy pushed through the crowd.

"Hey, guys long time no see." I smiled when they were standing beside me. Percy bent down and me a hug.

"Hey, sis. We missed you." He told me when he pulled away. Everyone else bent down to give me a hug, even Nico.

"I missed you too guys. Will, can you please heal my leg? It's starting to sting." I complained.

Will bent down by my leg and looked at it before looking up at me and he sighed, "You big baby, it's just a scratch!"

"That is not just a scratch, it is a deep cut. She will need stiches." Carlisle protested.

"No, she won't. Gods, Izzy, haven't you had any monster attacks?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Surprisingly, no, that was the first monster attack, I've had in years, and I have to say it felt good to use my sword again." I told them and they laughed at me. It felt really good to see them again. As the others started to tell me about their journey to Forks, the Cullen's and two wolves stared at us with confused expressions on their faces, or as I like to call it, the Percy look.

"Does anyone have any ambrosia and nectar?" Will asked.

"I've got some." Grover muttered as he pulled out a bottle of nectar and a bag half-full of ambrosia. Just as Will was about to pour the nectar on my wound Carlisle reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I really don't think that you should be pouring anything on her wound." Carlisle advised, or tried to.

"Carlisle, he knows what he's doing!" I persisted.

"Bella, he's only seventeen, he can't possibly know how to heal your wound without proper equipment." He replied.

"You really didn't tell them anything, did you?" Will muttered.

I shook my head as he jerked his hand out of Carlisle's grip and poured the nectar over my wound and watch as it start to disappear. Everyone was silent after that.

"Eat half of the ambrosia square; we don't want you to burn up, now do we?" Will told me as he pulled out a square of ambrosia and gave it to me.

"Can I get up now?" I asked when I finished the ambrosia.

"Yeah, let me help you." Will replied as he held out his hand to pull me up. I was doing pretty well, until I stumbled over a root and Will caught me around the waist. I could of sworn that I heard Edward growl.

"Bella, what's going on?" The Cullen's and two wolves demanded as I turned around to face them.

"Do you guys mind helping me explain?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at Nico, Grover, Will, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy.

"No," Percy, who was standing next to Annabeth with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, stated.

Annabeth nudged him with her elbow and said, "Percy!"

"What?" Percy asked looking at her innocently.

"Gods, you annoy me so much sometimes." She muttered and every demi-god agreed simultaneously.

"Wow, I love you guys too." Percy muttered sarcastically, before he buried his face in Annabeth's shoulder and begun to fake cry.

Ignoring Percy I said, "Well, since it looks like I'm going to be doing this by myself, why don't we sit down? We're going to be here for a while."

"We'll have to be straight forward with them because I don't think we have a lot of time." Percy told us as we sat down on the ground.

"I thought you said you weren't helping me explain?" I asked.

"Well, it would really be boring to listen to you drone on and on about how the Greek gods are still alive and we're all children of them, except for Grover, of course, since he's a half goat and all." Percy rolled his eyes and looked at me like _I _was the stupid one.

All of us glared at him for his stupidity while The Cullen's, Sam, and Jacob stared at us like we'd gone crazy.

"I just had to have you as a brother, a_ twin _brother," I exhaled exasperatedly as everyone continued to stare at Percy.

"Sorry?"

* * *

**So….how did you like it? Tell me what you guys think! I will try to update as soon as I can! Review and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Until Next time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


End file.
